DSAF 2 Endings
"Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo" is a current game that was made by DirectDoggo, the creator of the first game, "Dayshift at Freddy's". Soapy Ending V2 This ending seems to be an exact replica of the previous Soapy Ending. How to achieve it is actually very simple. Just buy the drugs from the toddlers you summon at the ballpit with licorice and snort it in the bathroom. The scenes will play out and Old Sport will find himself in jail with Phone Guy on the other side and he tells them what they did. Headbutting an old woman while screaming about doggos and "The Real Fredbear". He ate exactly 42 balls from the ballpit in front of customers. Then finished with a cartwheel and bit Bono. Then you will get this ending. But, it still might be possible that this will also play out as the same way from the last game. In which, Purple Guy betrays him and gets him sent off to jail. This is entirely possible, as The RAT and Breadbear can all be found in the game's internal files. Which means that there might be a similar way the endings will play out, like in the first game, but with multiple ways to get them now. Sealed Off Ending This appears to be an ending in which Old Sport puts on the wrong suit, Purple Guy's suit, and it kills him. And by the title of the image, it seems that they sealed him off in the off-camera saferoom, making him Springtrap ''from the original "''Five nights at Freddy's" series. As this ending might be a reference to the training tapes that Phone Guy gives you to remind you to put on your OWN suit. In which, Old Sport's suit is the Golden Freddy seen in the picture. This is the way to get the ending. By trying on Purple Guy's suit. The Trumpet Ending This ending appears to be in the style of a news television channel, in which it states that Old Sport was killed. In the bottom of the screen, we can see that Phone Guy is saying that he wouldn't stop blowing the trumpet. Phone Guy killed him out of anger because he would not stop honking it. I tried it. This is uncertain however. But, an image of the trumpet can be found in the files as it is in a position that someone appears to be blowing into it from a first-person point of view. Purple Guy can also be seen in the picture and this is also the only news-based image to not have him commenting on Old Sport's actions or demise. Why he's there is currently unknown. The Strangled Ending This image appears to show Phone Guy behind bars after strangling an employee on a news television channel. This is up for speculation as it's not stated or shown that the victim was Old Sport. However, nobody calls Old Sport by his true name, only Purple Guy does. So there might be some reliable evidence that the victim was Old Sport. The Jailed Ending This ending is similar to the Soapy Ending V2, instead, it seems that Old Sport had attacked Phone Guy and injured him pretty badly. The weapon was a balloon sword, you can make it in Party Room 1. You get this ending by stabbing Phone Guy with the balloon sword. Abandoned Ending This ending is achieved by going either 3 routes: # The Phone Guy Route # The Happiest Day Route # Both After that, all you have to do is on the night before the final day is do not attend the party. After this ending you will meet up with Shadow Doggo, Who will say some text before disappearing. After that, you get the end screen which is the Bad Ending screen from FNaF 3. Almost Happy Ending This ending is one of the more depressing ones, where if you attend the party after ONLY going the Phone Guy route. If you do go you and Phone Guy have fun, and after that Phone Guy will meet you at the Prize Corner. He will talk with you for a while before a loud bang is heard. When that happens DaveTrap will make his appearance. He will annouce his new trick, The Bite Of 87'. He will lunge at Phone Guy and the screen will go red, then black. After that you will get a picture of a gravestone saying: The Almost Happy Ending, and Phone Guy's head is there, with a large chunk missing. It is not confirmed if DaveTrap kills Old Sport later. Scrabble Ending This ending happens when you get a diving mask and dive into the Ball pit. You will enter a FNaf World looking glitch area, and you have no choice to go deeper and deeper until you can't go back. After that you will meet Old Bear Consequences, and he will tell you that you have gone too deep, and that there is no way out. He will later offer to play board games for eternity, and the player has no choice but to accept their fate. An Ending (Pure Evil) How to Get this ending: First of choose the gnarly ending and then go do the full purple guy route. And choose balloon boy as the attacker. After the usual biting of Mike Jr's frontal lobe and Phone Guy going nuts, You are instead of getting the Radical Ending, The Real Fredbear will confront you and call you a monster. You and Fredbear push aside dave, and begin fighting. DO NOT ATTACK. KEEP HEALING. In the final part of the battle, You depresses Fredbear by taunting him. Eventually his defence lowers to 0, and he loses the will to fight. You kill Fredbear and he explodes (For some reason) And then you get this ending. Extra: Shadow Doggo will confront you at the end, saying mixed up words, characters etc. You have 2 options to respond. (Purple, deep text) Can't you see? This is my legacy now. (Normal Text) I wish to wind back the clock. I've made mistakes. After 1-2 more lines of dialouge, you will return to the title screen. Premature Ending To get this ending, see Dave in the Saferoom as he tries to get you to help him murder five toddlers. Say no, and leave to go to the Prize Corner. Talk to the Marionette. The text box will state that he is slumbering.... or is he listening? Tell him about what Dave is about to do. You both will go to the Saferoom to SAVE THEM, catching Dave before he strangles the kids with sausages. the Marionette will tickle him and trigger his springlocks. Phone Guy will come by, saying that he heard noises. After Phone Guy hears noises he sees Dave and fights with him. Dave also asks him if he can go to the bathroom and Phone Guy will say no. Dave asks again and Phone Guy starts screaming. He'll decide to seal Dave away in the Spring Bonnie suit. For getting the ending, you get a picture of DaveTrap flipping you off. Golden Bear Scrotum Ending To get this, refuse Dave's offer to kill children, refuse Phone Guy's offer to save the Pizzeria, complete the requirements for happiest day (?), then set your alarm for 7:40 AM for Friday's shift. You'll get to work on time, and Phone Guy will tell you to suit up. Dave will help you into your costume and you will go out to preform. Phone Guy will keep asking you to dance, then mention modifications he's made- that if you stay still too long, the suit will wake up. The suit wakes up, and after you talk to it for a few rounds, it bites your head. The picture after getting this ending shows Orange Guy in hospital with a chunk of his head bitten off. Sorta Happy Ending? To get this ending, refuse Dave's and Phone Guy's offer, help the Puppet, then set your alarm for 1PM for Friday's shift. You'll miss it and sleep the rest of the day away, coming in for Saturday instead. You'll get suited up, then talk to Toy Freddy for a little while. Dave will come in and threaten to shoot up Toy Freddy and everyone in the restaurant, since he's bad with rejection (From you). Phone Guy will point out how the Toy's know what a gun is, and have criminal recognition systems. After that, Toy Freddy will attack (read, literally eat) Dave. Dave is killed, so that's good. But the pizzaria is getting shut down.... that's also good (Maybe?). How is this only a sorta happy ending again? The End The apparent True Ending, You need to sucessfully complete Phone Guy's Route and The Puppeteer's Route. If all of the objectives are finished, the same scene as the Almost Happy Ending will happen, except Fredbear will confront DaveTrap before he bites off Phone Guy's Head. You will play as Fredbear, and battle Davetrap. DO NOT ENGAGE. KEEP HEALING. After a while, The Bite Of 87' attack will appear in the bites section. Use it to kill DaveTrap. After that Dave will say the last word "FAX" Before exploding into pieces. After that you will enter the Happiest Day scene, where the Puppet and the Children ascend. You have to walk out the way you came, and then you get this ending. The Perfect Ending To get this ending, during the interview with Phone Guy, name Old Sport "Jack." After you did that, do the True Ending route (Complete Phone Guy's objectives and The Puppet's objectives), when rigging Dave's suit, Phone Guy then will ask you If you experienced the Springlock Failure. Istead of answering him, ask If he experieced it himself and he will respond with a story about it. He will say that his name was Peter. After it, attend Friday (Fifth day) and the Saturday Party. In the party, choose to call him Peter than Scott. That will result in an extended conversation between Phone Guy and Old Sport. After the extended conversation, Davetrap escapes and is confronted by Fredbear. You'll play as Fredbear and fight Dave. Remember that attacks won't damage Davetrap, keep healing until you'll get The Bite of 87' ability, use it to kill Dave. After the fight, you will enter the Happiest Day scene, but with a minor change. The puppet will only tell your name, It won't say that it's not your real name, nor that you became a body count just like the children. After the True Ending's screen and a Thank You screen, you'll get a secret cutscene, showing Phone Guy, his wife, his dog and Jack (AKA Old Sport) together in a house, sitting on a couch. After the cutscene, the title screen appears. Fairly Evil Ending To get this ending, help Dave with his plans, then on Friday night, choose Foxy to rig for Saturday morning over Balloon Boy. For Saturday, you'll play as Phone Guy trying to set up a sting operation for Dave. It fails, Old Sport comes into work despite being fired, and they tell you to meet them in Party Room 1. Phone Guy goes there, and see's Nightmare Foxy- the Withered Foxy with nightmare teeth, a really long tongue, and lingerie. Nightmare Foxy bites into his head, as Old Sport and Dave get ready to go to Vegas. Confusing Ending (Sorry didn't have the image for this ending so if someone else has it then please put it here. But to sum up the obvious part, there is a doggo at your house with your exotic butters, confusing right?) To get this ending, at the start choose "Mediocre Ending" as the one you got in DSaF 1, after doing this just mostly do what any employee would do, what I mean by this is get through the test run, and don't be fired, and don't die. Obviously. Now when Dave asks you to help him murder toddlers, refuse. Now when that day is over, and you hear the puppet's music box, ignore it and leave. When you make it to the point where phone guy asks you to spray the robots do that. Now go to the box and talk to it. Don't forget to not repair the machine when the puppet says to do that so you can talk "safely". Go through your shift (Don't forget to spray ALL 5 toy animatronics and tell Phone Guy) Now, go talk to the puppet this day, after doing that remember to deny phone guy's request to basically, create DaveTrap aka, rig the suit. Don't do it. Now skip the next day by setting the alarm clock to 1PM. Then afterwards skip work. Now once that is done, the game forces you to go to work the next day. When phone guy gets you suited up in your suit, you should encounter a doggo (I don't know this may had been random chance for me, but surely not) when you pet the doggo it bites you, say that your going to sue them, then continue that whole thing. When you speak in the office say you feel no pain, and say you think your nervous systems are fried. Then continue and mention that your having trouble keeping conscious. When you pass out you will be at the vet because the doggo had rabies and he got your name mixed up with the doggo, continue this on and you will be told your going to be put down. Continue on after seeing the doggo is at your house with the exotic butters. And you get the confused ending screen. Category:Characters Category:Endings Category:Dayshift at Freddy's 2 Category:DSAF 2